The Time Traveller
by Pendragon2601
Summary: UNIT has a prisoner, Luke meets a strange girl in the Library, the Judoon are back on Earth and there are Time Fishers popping up all around Ealing. What is the connection between all of these? Can the team find it in time to save Earth? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.**

**This was written and published before but I lost the idea for the story so I have decided to rewrite it and make it better. **

**Thank you to maxibatts who is my Beta Reader. **

**Disclaimer: This is for all chapters of this story, so that I don't forget later on, I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures. I just own the plot and any characters that haven't appeared in the series or in Doctor Who. Sarah Jane Adventures is owned by Russell T Davies.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think of it. **

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**The Time Traveller**

Chapter One

Captain Erisa Magambo marched briskly down the corridor towards the new prison and psychological section of UNIT, the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Her face had a determined and slightly intimidating look, even though inside she was nervous. She turned a corner and marched towards the end where two soldiers were stood in military uniforms with faces void of emotion. She stopped before them and saluted. They saluted back and let her through the door they were guarding.

She walked through the door, not even looking at the soldiers she passed. When she entered the room, a group of three or four scientists glanced up from their clipboards as she walked over to them. The room that she was in was just a huge circular laboratory filled with X-ray scans of alien skeletons and organs, racks of test tubes in metal test tube holders, filled with strange colourful chemicals that were bubbling and steaming, cementing Erisa's curiosity deep in the part of her mind that she had no desire to go to.

"Has there been any change in the prisoner?" she asked one of the scientists abruptly, getting straight to the point. The scientist was a young woman in her late twenties with dirty blonde hair tied back in to a bun.

"If you would like to follow me, we can show you." The scientist replied with a grim look. The scientists led Captain Magambo through a door on the other side of the room, which led in to a small dark room with a large window on one of the walls and a large desk with buttons and switches on it underneath the window. Captain Magambo looked through the window to see a large white room. At the far end of the room was a bed with a body lying on top of the covers, fully clothed and facing the wall.

"And she hasn't moved since last time?" Captain Magambo asked seriously, not looking away from the room.

"No ma`am."

Silence enveloped them as they watched the body in the cell. The only movement that could be seen was the rise and fall of her torso as she breathed. Erisa watched the girl, noticing that the girl's long brown hair and tattered black converse shoes, the odd long black leather coat draped over her like a blanket. The coat itself looked as if it had seen many days on the streets. It was old, faded and dirty. It was a miracle that it was still in one piece.

"Can we get sound from inside her cell?" asked Erisa curiously, looking over her shoulder at the blonde woman beside her.

"Umm...I think so. Hold on..."she said quietly, pressing a few buttons and flicking a few switches until after a few minutes the sound was switched on. What filled the room were the sound of buzzing from the microphones in the cell and the sound of a small child whimpering and murmuring something.

"What is she saying?" demanded the Captain, making the young scientist cringe as she quickly turned two dials in opposite directions.

"_I didn't do it. I didn't do it. I didn't do it."_

These four words kept repeating over and over again in the same whimpering voice. Erisa felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. Now, Erisa was never really one of those emotional types of people who would cry about anything. Heck, she wouldn't even be in UNIT if she was all emotional, but the girl sounded so scared and upset that she couldn't help but empathise with her.

"Turn it off. _Now._" she ordered her voice shaky. The scientist obliged without a moment's thought. They were silent, just watching the girl in the cell. She was still in the same position as she was before. The young scientist glanced at the Captain with a look of sympathy on her face.

"Captain, are you alright?" the scientist spoke hesitantly, wondering whether or not to pat her arm or not.

"I'm fine." snapped Erisa, immediately regretting what she said as soon as she spoke it. It was just the same as saying _No I'm not, can I have a hug please?_ "Keep an eye on her. Report back to me as soon as you see any changes."

"Yes ma`am."

And with that they exited the room and closed the door silently behind them. If only they had just stayed behind a bit longer then they would've seen the girl in the cell slowly roll on to her back and stare at the ceiling. If only they'd stayed longer to see the girl turn her head towards the window, even though she couldn't possibly know that the window was there. If they had stayed there they would have seen the girl smile so cruelly that it would've made your skin crawl. The girl's face suddenly blurred and distorted but then changed back to normal, before she turned back to face the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello again! This is the second chapter of this story. :)_**

**_Thank you so much to maxibatts again for being my Beta Reader and tweeking my chapters. You've done a great job! _**

**_Other thanks go to doris006 for being my first reviewer just mere hours after I posted it. I hope you enjoyed it. :)_**

**_Disclaimer is the same as before._**

**_I hope you enjoy this. R&R!_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Time Traveller **

**Chapter Two**

The London City Centre library was situated, quite ironically, in the centre of London. It was a huge building with two stories and it was just over fifty years old. Inside there were shelves upon shelves of every type of book you can imagine. There was fiction, non-fiction, sci-fi, romances, fantasy; books about car engines, volcanoes and medicine. There were rows of paperback books and hardback books and any other type of book you can think of. In short, it was a bookworm's idea of heaven.

Hidden away in a corner was a teenage boy with dark brown hair, surrounded by mile-high stacks of books. His name was Luke Smith. To you and me, as well as any random passer-bys, he was just a regular ordinary sixteen year old boy who loved books. But to only three people in the whole world and maybe a couple of others in space, know who he is personally. So to make it easy, I'll tell you the condensed version.

Luke Smith might look like a regular sixteen year old boy who spends his Saturdays hanging out with his friends, Clyde and Rani, and his freelance journalist mum, Sarah Jane Smith; or perhaps reading books in the library. But in fact, he's only three and he defends the Earth from aliens who are hell bent on destroying it, all from the attic of 13 Bannerman Road. Oh, and did I mention that he was grown from synthesised DNA by an alien race called the Bane in a Bubble Shock factory? Guess not. But that's another story.

Luke sat silently in his corner with his nose in a large book. The book he was reading was about the renaissance in the Middle Ages and the inventions that had been made during it. It was fascinating to him; even though he already knew it all since he has the knowledge of about over ten thousand people, probably the only good side effect of being grown instead of being born. He was reading a chapter all about the printing press that was used to print books about medicine and anatomy, although he couldn't help but think that there was a simpler way of making it and probably making it better than it was.

_Ding. Ding._

Luke looked up from his book slightly startled at the sound. There was a teenage girl around his age standing at the front desk. She had long, brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back but it also had two blonde streaks that fell in front of her eyes. She was dressed in skinny grey jeans and a dark blue jumper. To complete her outfit she was wearing a pair of black and white Converse on her feet.

_The kind the Doctor wore with his suits,_ thought Luke. This left Luke feeling slightly surprised that he would think of what the Doctor wore at this time, especially when he or his family hadn't seen him for almost a year. The Doctor was a time travelling Time Lord who used to travel through space and time with Luke's mum in his spaceship called the TARDIS. Luke turned his attention back to his book, becoming immersed in the information on the pages whilst girl carried on waiting at the desk, ringing the bell every so often. It seemed like hours until the girl huffed and stopped ringing the bell.

"Hello! Is there anyone who can help me?" the girl called behind the desk. Luke looked up from his book with a frown. He could hear a lot of angry readers from all over the library telling trying to shush the girl who was, at the moment, leaning over the desk. Luke decided to help out the girl before she got in to trouble and got thrown out of the library.

"They've gone out for lunch, do you want any help?" he asked the girl politely from his corner. Startled, the girl jumped and spun quickly towards Luke, clamping a hand over heart.

"_Jeez_...sorry, I didn't see you there." She said, smiling a little as a light blush coloured her cheeks. She walked hesitantly over and sat in a spare seat next to him. As she sat down, Luke could see that this girl had bright blue eyes and a small spatter of freckles across her nose.

"It's alright. Did you need help with something?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Ah, yes...um..." she said hesitantly, the blush on her cheeks becoming redder. Luke looked at her curiously. Why was she getting so embarrassed? After taking a breath the girl continued, not even daring to look at Luke in the eye. "I've got a bit of a strange request for a book."

"Well, what is it called?" Luke said, sitting up slightly in his seat interested.

"I don't know."

"Well then, what is it about?" he asked politely, slightly perplexed at her behaviour. What could the book be about that's so embarrassing?

"Well, I wanted a book about time and space." She mumbled. Luke blinked. _Was that it? What's so embarrassing about time and space?_

"Why are you so embarrassed about learning about Space?" he laughed quietly, looking at the girl as she stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it's _geeky_, isn't it?" she replied with a giggle. "I mean most of the people who read about space are the ones who wear big goofy glasses and bowties!"

"I read books about space. Is that bad?" he asked confused, thinking that he had made yet another social mistake. The girl however didn't seem to catch his uncertainty.

"No, of course not...it's just a lot of people...I mean you don't..." she stammered trying to explain what she meant. With a sigh of defeat she smiled and continued, "My name's Trix Rivers. I guess I never introduced myself."

"I'm Luke Smith." He introduced himself whilst holding out his hand. The girl, Trix, shook it and smiled warmly quickly overcoming her embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you." she grinned, her blue eyes sparkling a little. "I don't suppose you know anything about the space missions then?"

"There were the Apollo missions to the moon and Neil Armstrong being the first man to set foot there, even though many people believe that they were faked. There have been probes sent in to space -"

Trix quickly interrupted with a frown on her face. "What about the Mars missions? Captain Adelaide Brooke and her team going to build a garden on the surface of Mars?"

"There haven't been any Mars missions yet. We've only sent probes to Mars so far, surely you know that? And who's Captain Adelaide Brooke? I've never heard of her." Luke replied looking at her curiously, watching as her face paled. With a flash she stood up and ran to the library desk checking the small mini calendar next to the bell. Luke stood up and followed her, ignoring a small little voice in the back of his head warning him not to follow her.

"Are you alright?" he asked politely as soon as he was next to her. He didn't really want to ask her loudly, in case any of the other readers in the library overheard them.

"_I'm too early..."_ she whispered under her breath before turning to Luke with a bright smile. "Sorry, I just remembered that I've got somewhere to be. I'll see you around Luke Smith."

And with that she hurried off towards the exit of the library. Confused, Luke turned back towards his corner hoping to forget all that had just happened and finish reading his book, when he noticed something on the floor. He knelt down and picked it up turning it over in his hands. It was a small blue notebook. The kind that Sarah Jane, his mother often took with her when she was going to interviews. He opened the cover of the book and looked at the front page.

_This notebook is the property of Trix Susana Rivers._

"Hey!" Luke called as he hurried out of the library hoping to catch her before she ran off, but when he got on to the street he couldn't see the girl, or anyone. "You've dropped your notebook..."

With a sigh, he headed back inside, looking at the notebook. Curious, he flicked through the book only to be surprised at what he saw. On each of the pages were detailed drawings and annotated sketches of blueprints for a machine. But they were confusing. Luke had never seen any machines like this in his whole life and he couldn't understand the notes either. _Nuclear fusion to power a machine? Fabric of time ripped?_ But there were notes that made more sense than others even though they were a bit vague. _Universe = boil! Pandora's Box? _

Luke decided to keep the notebook for the time being and the next time he saw Trix he would return it. He pocketed the notebook and returned to his corner to shelve the books he had borrowed, and then went home to Bannerman Road. If there was one person in the whole world that he knew who could help him, it was his Mum.

As Luke boarded the bus to take him home, he didn't notice the small, thin crack that had appeared in the glass of the bus stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Three**

Three months had passed since Luke's encounter with the mysterious Trix and things were considerably normal. Well, as normal as you can get when your sense of ordinary is fighting aliens every week. Sarah Jane had been working on an article to do with the rise of mortgages in the East Ealing area and she was hoping to sell it to Ealing Echo for some money. Luke, Clyde and Rani had been given tons of homework to keep them busy during the exam period and Mr Smith (Sarah Jane's super computer that was hidden in the wall of the attic) and K-9 (Sarah Jane's pet robot dog from the 51st century) were still having their little spats about who Sarah Jane liked more.

"The next time you tell me that "we're going to spend a day in town"_, _I will not believe you." Clyde fumed at Rani as they walked home from a revision day at Park Vale School, one Wednesday afternoon. Rani rolled her eyes, having heard Clyde say this for the fifteenth time that minute.

"Clyde, you need the revision, or should I remind you of what happened at our Biology exam?" she replied staring at Clyde with a raised eyebrow. With that thought Clyde grumbled and focused on kicking a tin can along the path. Of course he remembered what happened. A big Racweed plant had somehow gotten from Sarah Jane's house on Bannerman Road, all the way to Park Vale and had infected their teacher Mrs Jones and half of their school. They hadn't even got the chance to finish the paper, thankfully for Clyde, but they had rescheduled it for next week.

"What's the point of revising work if I'm going to fail anyway?" Clyde mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and frowning at the ground. Rani watched him sympathetically.

"You're not going to fail, Clyde." she said, giving him a playful nudge. Clyde gave Rani a sceptical look.

"And how would you know?" he asked sardonically. Rani sighed and squeezed Clyde's shoulders.

"Come _on,_ you're Clyde Langer!" she exclaimed. "If you can't pass an exam you know nothing about, then I'm a Blathereen."

"Hey Rani, I think you overdid it with the fake tan." he replied sarcastically with a small smile. Rani slapped him on his shoulder before he quickly apologised.

"Anyway, you have me and Luke, we'll help you pass." she said confidently. Clyde sighed and they continued on their way. They were heading over to Sarah Jane and Luke's house, just talking about all of the aliens they had fought of the past few years. At the moment, they were talking about the time when they were overrun with Barcelonan puppies that were running all over the attic, knocking over things, making their messes in almost every corner and thinking that K-9 was their mother.

"They looked so cute! I can't believe that Sarah Jane wouldn't let us keep one." Rani pined remembering a particular puppy that had a little dark patch of fur over its eye and a little white ear. She had named it Buster before she had to send it back to its home planet on Barcelona.

"Rani, be realistic. It had no nose! Just imagine what the RSPCA would say if they saw him." Clyde said exasperatedly although inside he too had wanted Buster to stay. Rani sighed with a glum look on her face.

"Oh well, it was probably for the best wasn't it? K-9 would've probably blown a gasket if Buster stayed." Rani spoke, just as they were about to walk on to Bannerman Road.

"Plus, I don't think K-9 would appreciate being called "Mummy" again-" Clyde broke off just as a strange noise erupted near them. It sounded like it someone was tearing and scrunching up pieces of paper, which was followed by the sound of air being sucked up as if through a vacuum. There was a strange orange/yellow glow coming from one of the alleyway just ahead of them.

"What the heck is that?" wondered Rani, curiosity and adrenaline coursing through her veins. They hurried over to the alleyway, crouching behind a large dumpster that smelt like week old fish. They ignored the smell and stared at the scene in front of them. Standing there was a time fissure flapping around as if it had suffered a puncture.

"What the...?" Clyde whispered under his breath, leaning further around the dumpster to see the fissure better.

"Ssh! Someone's coming through." Rani hissed pulling Clyde further back behind the dumpster and only peering around the corner. The fissure flared and opened to let a large being through. It was a very tall and stocky person dressed in black leather armour and a large helmet on their head.

"Judoon! What are they doing here?" Clyde hissed next to Rani. More Judoons started to come through the fisher, marching one after the other.

"Bo Lo Ro So Mo!" the first Judoon, probably the captain, ordered as they gathered around the fissure.

"We'd better get out of here." Rani whispered cautiously as they quietly hurried away from the alleyway, hoping that the Judoons hadn't seen them as they ran to number thirteen Bannerman Road. When they arrived at the house Clyde lifted up an old plant pot expecting to see the old Yale key for the front door, but what he saw surprised him.

Lying there next to the front door key was another key, but this one was different. This one was a silver key with a number on the side, like the sort of key you'd get when you get given a locker at school. _Must be Luke's spare one._ Clyde shrugged and picked up the keys, unlocked the front door and made a bee-line for the staircase that lead up to the attic, Rani following after him.

"Sarah Jane, we have a big problem." Clyde announced, bursting through the door. Inside the attic was lots of different and unusual items place in any empty place you could find. There were Sontaran Blasters, Slitheen teleports, a Byzantine box that contained an alien energy that turned in to an evil clown named Odd Bob, and many other alien artefacts that not even Sarah Jane was sure about. Standing in the centre of the attic was a woman of about fifty years old with shoulder length brown hair, dressed in a very stylish blue waistcoat, white shirt and jeans. She jumped and spun around, glaring at Clyde as he came in.

"Clyde, what have I said about sensitive equipment?" she snapped as Clyde hurried forward to meet her, Rani following behind. Luke, who had been at the computer in the corner writing an essay for English, looked away from the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"We're sorry Sarah Jane but we have trouble by the name of Judoon officers and time fissures opening up in dark alleyways!" replied Rani panting slightly after running up the stairs, her face flushed.

"What! Mr Smith, scan the Ealing area for any alien activity." ordered Sarah Jane as she started pacing. A map of London came up on Mr Smith's screen as the computer scanned it.

"Why would the Judoon be here again?" Luke asked as he joined them in the centre of the attic.

"No doubt they've lost another prisoner." Clyde said darkly. "Honestly, they're worse than the police in town!"

"I wouldn't be surprised by that actually." Spoke Mr Smith suddenly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"What've you found Mr Smith?" asked Sarah Jane, turning to the super-computer.

"There are about fifteen units all over London and a further fifty throughout Britain." He said calmly.

"What! That's a crazy amount!" Rani gasped. "What on earth are they looking for?"

"I regret to say, but it is not just the Shadow Proclamation searching on Earth but also the Atraxi and the Stormcage prisons looking too. Their scouting ships are up in Earth's orbit as we speak." informed Mr Smith, much to the shock of the gang.

"Wasn't the Atraxi here before? In 2008?" asked Luke remembering back to an incident that had happened two years ago.

"Affirmative, Master Luke. The Atraxi prison ship had lost one of their prisoners in a village called Leadworth in the north of England two years ago. They had said they would incinerate Earth if a "Prisoner Zero" had not been captured." piped K-9 suddenly as the little robot dog rolled forward on his wheels.

"Alright, so we know that the Shadow Proclamation and the Atraxi have been here before but what about the other one? You know the...Stormhatch? No the..." Clyde said trying to remember.

"Stormcage, Clyde."

"Yeah, that one. What are _they_ looking for?" Clyde asked looking around at everyone in the attic.

"From the information I have obtained, it appears that they all had a mass breakout at exactly the same time over half a year ago. They have been searching throughout the universe ever since." said Mr Smith monotonously.

"Please tell me that Androvax hasn't escaped again?" groaned Rani remembering the last time that the Judoon had been on Earth and they had actually lost one of their prisoners. In short it had almost caused a whole load of hungry micro-bots to be released and almost devour the world, whilst the prisoner had taken over Sarah Jane's body.

"No, from my sources, Androvax the Annihilator had been captured shortly after the breakout."

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about then." smiled Sarah Jane, letting out a sigh of relief along with the rest of the gang. "But how did they lose their prisoners? It is pretty coincidental that all three of the major prison facilities lost all of their prisoners at the _same time_."

"There was a massive power shortage targeted at those prisons as well as seven more throughout the universe." Mr Smith said calmly.

"Oh, of course!" said Clyde sarcastically. "A power cut!"

"And if there are seven more prisons with the same problem, then it means we've got even more trouble to come." Luke said glumly.

"Well, we'll have to deal with that when it comes but for now we have to deal with the unit in Ealing before anyone sees them. No doubt that UNIT have already found out about them already, with there being so many in London. And that's only going to cause more trouble." groaned Sarah Jane. Everyone nodded and headed for the door of the attic ready to send the Judoon back out in to space and away from Earth.

_CRASH!_

They froze at the sound of the crash of metal bins being knocked over.

"What the heck was that?" Rani said in a hushed voice. Without a moments thought they charged down the stairs and out of the back door to the garden where the bins had been placed. When they reached the bins they saw that they had been knocked over with the rubbish bags pouring out everywhere. Lying amongst the rubbish was a girl dressed in a long pink skirt and a white blouse as if they were from the 1940's. She groaned and struggled to get up, her body shaking.

"Oww!" she moaned, gingerly patting her head as she slowly sat up. Luke knelt down to see if the girl was alright, hesitantly reaching out to her. He helped her sit up whilst looking at her face, then he saw it; a streak of blonde hair.

"Trix...?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, this is chapter four I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**I'll admit I got a tad impatient so I have decided to put this up despite only getting a few reviews for the last chapter, but I hope there will be more reviews for this chapter. There is some action in it, some humour and some questions to be answered.**_

_**Thank you all who have followed this story and thank you to all who have reveiwed, I really appreciated your comments. Everytime I read a review I get all giddy and smile like an idiot, (much to my family's concern and bemusement). Plus my beta reader maxibatts. :)  
**_

_**Welcomes to my story ScottishTimeLady, "M" and "a". I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**_

_**Please read and review (especially the review part, I've had more hits than reviews and I enjoy opinions more)**_

_**Disclaimer: same as chapter 1**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**PS. If I get loads of reviews for this chapter I'll upload Chapter 5 early since it has already been written and Beta'd.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Four**

Luke watched as Trix stared at him in confusion and then at Clyde, Rani and Sarah Jane in turn. _Where had she been? It's been three months!_ He thought as he watched her, wondering whether she remembered him or not. Trix gasped and then gave him a cheeky smile.

"Luke Smith! How're you doing? It's been ages." She smiled whilst shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hold up." Rani spoke suddenly, the quickest to come over the shock. "You two have met before?"

"And you never told us?" Clyde added with a wide grin. _Lukey's got a girlfriend! Our little boy's growing up!_ He thought inside his head, peering at the girl in front of them.

"Yeah, we met at the library-"

"Typical." Clyde rolled his eyes and smirked. _Trust Luke to be in a library when he meets a girl. _Rani punched Clyde's arm and gave him a look that said _shut up and leave Luke alone!_

Trix groaned as her headache got worse. Luke turned back to see Trix sway a little as her face paled, all of the blood draining from her skin. Luke caught her before she fell back and hit her head on the floor.

"Hey, do you have any painkillers? I've got a splitting headache." She mumbled, holding the side of her head and feeling dizzy.

"Let's get inside." Sarah Jane suggested as she headed back in to the house with Rani. Clyde went forward and helped Luke pick up the girl and carry her in to the house behind Sarah Jane and Rani. They carried Trix in and placed her on the sofa in the front room.

"Are you alright?" Rani asked as she gave her an ibuprofen and a glass of water, sitting next to her.

"I think." She mumbled back, popping the tablet in to her mouth and chewing it. "Yuck! What is that? It's disgusting!" she spat it out in to her hand and taking a big gulp of her water.

"That's because you're not suppose to chew it, you're supposed to swallow it." Clyde chuckled looking at the bizarre girl with an amused expression on his face. Sarah Jane gave her another tablet and this time she swallowed it with a grimace.

"I think I prefer the twenty-seventh century version." She muttered under her breath to herself.

"Who are you, may I ask? And what were you doing in my garden?" asked Sarah Jane suspiciously, looking at her warily. Trix looked up at Sarah Jane and then smiled slightly.

"It was an accident, honest. I'm still not used to this thing." She smiled as she pulled back her sleeve on her shirt to reveal a wristwatch of some sort with a screen and lots of buttons.

"Is that a vortex manipulator?" Luke said curiously sitting next to her to get a closer look at it. Clyde and Rani exchanged a look before joining Luke.

"Mm-hmm. It's broken though, got some Jagrafess spit on it once in the fiftieth century and it sizzled the circuits." She sighed as she took it off and gave it to Luke to look at.

"So, you're a time traveller." Sarah Jane concluded her suspicious look softened a fraction. "Aren't you a little...young?"

"I finished school early and got top marks, so as a reward you get a free one of these," Trix pointed to the manipulator in Luke's hands. "And a year's life insurance in case you have an accident. Of course, it expires when you get back which can be whenever."

"Well, that's silly." Rani muttered.

"I know but still, it means I can go anywhere I want and still get my doctor's bill paid!" she grinned.

"But who are you exactly? What planet are you from?" she asked before pausing, realising what she had said. It's not every day you get to say that.

"Well, I was born on a planet called Stowe-mark-two in the Krinestral solar system, in the year 2794." Trix said calmly as if she had said this many times before. "I grew up in Brooke's Academy for the gifted and orphaned. Like I said before I received top marks in my subjects and I got to travel as a reward. So that's my story."

"It's a bit short for a story." Luke said as he handed the manipulator back to her after he had passed it to Rani and Clyde to look at.

"Yeah well, there's not much to tell." She shrugged as she tied the object back around her wrist so she wouldn't lose it.

"What about your parents? Do they know you're travelling through time?" Rani asked concerned. Trix scoffed and stared at her incredulously.

"Do you honestly think parents would let their kids travel through time on their own? Of course they don't know. They probably don't even know I exist." She exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rani replied sadly, squeezing Trix's shoulder sympathetically which she shrugged off.

"Nah, don't bother me. I've lived my whole life without them, why would I want to now? Besides, I had five foster mothers at the academy to look after me. I've got my life sorted." She grinned before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked with a worried look on his face.

"Travelling. Thanks for the tablet and everything but I've got to go and sort something out." She said as she headed out of the room and towards the front door. The gang quickly ran after her.

"But you can't just go!" Sarah Jane exclaimed as Trix opened the door and looked around the front of the house before kneeling down and lifted up one of the plant pots. "And put that back please!"

Trix frowned and picked up another plant pot accidently tipping a little of the soil out. "Hey, have any of you seen a key that shouldn't be here?" she said as the others filed out to see her looking under more plant pots. Clyde suddenly remembered the locker key that he had found earlier and his hands dove in to his pockets searching for it.

"You mean this key?" he said as he held up the key in front of her, much to the surprise of Rani, Luke and Sarah Jane. Trix looked up at him and stood up smiling.

"Yeah that's the one." She grinned as she reached out for it only to have Clyde hold it out of her reach. "Hey!"

"Oh, no you don't. Not until you explain fully what you're doing here." He bartered wiggling the key in front of her to tease her slightly.

"I can't do that." She replied reaching for the key again only to have it pulled out of her reach again.

"Well then, it's either you tell us what you're doing here and get the key or don't get the key and we'll force the answer out of you." Rani reasoned tipping her head to the side and crossing her arms across her front.

"That's blackmail!" Trix shouted exasperatedly.

"That's the deal Trix. Take it or give it." Luke told her as Clyde groaned raising his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"_Leave it _Luke, it's take it or _leave it._" He sighed, looking exasperatedly at his friend as Rani patted Luke on the shoulder. Trix stared at them as if they had just admitted they were crazy then glanced at Luke curiously. _Something is not right with this kid_, she thought as she crossed her arms and surveyed him closely, looking for any more abnormalities. Sarah Jane narrowed her eyes at Trix as she saw her looking suspiciously at Luke.

Suddenly a Judoon officer walked past and stopped in front of the house. "BO LO SO RO TO!" More officers joined the lone officer and pointed their guns at them. Before any of them had a chance to figure what was happening, one of the officers fired a shot that missed Trix's head by inches, chipping the side of Sarah Jane's house behind her.

"Holy Adipose!" she shrieked jumping suddenly and spinning around to see the Judoon officers, a look of horror appearing on her face.

"Get inside!" Sarah Jane screamed holding the door open as the gang bolted through the door. She slammed the door closed just as another shot was fired. She then rounded on Trix, angrily gripping her by her forearms tightly. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! I swear on my life!" she shouted back in fear, holding her hands up in defence.

"Well, they don't just shoot at random people for nothing!" Sarah Jane retorted as more shots hit the door.

"Wouldn't put it past them." Clyde said absent-mindedly, holding on to Rani who was breathing hard in shock.

"Mum, we've got to get out of here. If they're after Trix and she hasn't done anything, then they'll think that we're accomplices to a fugitive." Luke warned them as he put on his coat and passed Clyde and Rani their coats.

"What about Mr Smith and K-9?" Clyde suddenly said, voicing his thoughts.

"I'll tell them they're on lockdown until we can sort this out." said Sarah Jane as she let go of Trix and ran up the stairs.

"Mr Smith? K-9? What are you talking about?" questioned Trix looking at each of them curiously. Sarah Jane stopped at the top of the stairs and glared back at Trix.

"Trix, do us all a favour and shut up!" snapped Sarah Jane before disappearing, leaving Trix taken aback and feeling slightly offended. The shots stopped and silence fell as Sarah Jane came down the stairs a minute later. They froze and stared back at the door.

"They've stopped. Maybe they've gone?" Rani said hopefully, clutching hold of Clyde's sleeve a little tighter.

"I don't think so..." Luke whispered when they suddenly heard something scraping on gravel and a snort. Trix paled.

"Move! Now out the back door!" she shouted suddenly, grabbing hold of Sarah Jane and Luke and pushed them towards the kitchen behind them.

"Why?" Clyde shouted, panicking slightly.

"They're rhinos! What do they do when they get angry?" she shouted, then suddenly they heard hurried stomps on gravel. They didn't need to be told twice as they ran out of the back door as fast as they could, jumping over the fence at the end of the garden. Rani had only just got over the fence when suddenly a Judoon burst through the front door, sending splintered wood everywhere and some pieces of brick along with it. With no choice they ran as fast as they could from Bannerman Road to try and find some place safe to hide. They ran and ran in to the night, not even noticing a crack shaped like a crooked smile in a brick in an alleyway they passed. The crack grew bigger as a creepy sing-song voice laughed mirthlessly.

"_Run, Trix run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm one step behind."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow ,oh wow, oh wow!**_

_**I feel so happy! Thank you all for reveiwing! This the most amount of reviews I have ever recieved ever.**_

_**However I am a bit annoyed. I read some of the reveiws that you have all written and I'm slightly disappointed at what was written. Especially one review where it basically told me a part of my story that I already knew. I've seen this happen to other authors on this site and it is extremely annoying. Please don't do this in future or I will delete the review, because it will not help improve my story in any way. **_

_**Secondly, I have deleted the reviews saying "you should read..." and so on. Again how is this supposed to help? If you really want me to read a story that someone has written then please convince me why. I am sorry if you feel that I was out of order and unfair to delete any reviews that contain these things, I uhnderstand and appreciate the effort and time you have taken to write them but please next time if you want to review then tell me what you think about the story and ways of how to improve it.**_

_**Now that I've finished my moaning and everything, I'd just like to thank you all who have reviewed my story. You are all so sweet!**_

_**Specific thanks go to KrazyKimmy, ScottishTimeLady, aura, a.y and doris006 for saying such nice things. **_

_**Answer to a.y's question for chapter one - Basically UNIT had recieved a prisoner who appears as a teenager, which makes them suspicious and she hasn't responded to their interrogations at all. They find out that she kept speaking "I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't do it." **_

_**Anyhow I am going to take a break for a while because my Beta Reader is going on holiday so she won't be able to read them beforehand but I will keep writing for it. I hope you enjoy it though and please keep in mind what I have said. **_

_**This has a little bit of action and some more answers.**_

_**Please read and review. Sorry for the long Author's Note and again about the reviews, I will not keep you any longer.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Five  
**

Professor Jennifer Montgomery walked in to the observation room and stared in to the white room on the other side of the window. The girl was, as always, in the same position as before. Jennifer sighed and wrote a few notes on her clipboard. She turned her back on the room and pulled out a pocket mirror to check her dirty blonde hair was still in a bun. Her hair always fell out of any hairstyles she put it in; it was as if it had a life of its own. _I must remember to go to the hairdressers and get my hair cut,_ she thought as she put the mirror back in her pocket. She turned to the main control desk, flicked a few switches and turned a few dials, altering the sound of the room and listened to the voice coming from the girl.

"_I've got to get out. I've got to get out. I've got to get out."_

"What...?" she frowned, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She glanced up to the room and screamed in shock. The girl was standing directly in front of her, staring at her with bright blue eyes on the other side of the glass. Jennifer calmed down and grabbed her clipboard to write down notes. She glanced up at the girl and saw she had tipped her head to the side, as if she was studying her.

A shiver went up Jennifer's spine. There was something about the way the girl was looking at her. No, it wasn't as if she was studying her, it was as if she was...hungry. Jennifer stepped back slowly towards the door, the girl's eyes following her every move. The girl's hand suddenly shot through the glass, sending shards everywhere, she grabbed Jennifer by the throat, lifting her up with incredible strength until Jennifer's feet were swinging inches above the ground.

Jennifer couldn't breathe as the girl's grip tightened around her throat. She panicked and tried to get the pager from her pocket to call for help, but the girl pulled Jennifer towards her until her lips were close to Jennifer's ear.

"I've got to get out Jennifer. Help me get out." She whispered in her ear as if she was a small whimpering four-year-old.

"N-No!" Jennifer choked back as black spots appeared in her vision. The girl narrowed her eyes and then with a flash she had snapped Jennifer's neck and dropped her body to the floor. She climbed through the window, avoiding the broken glass with ease and stepped over Jennifer's body. With a cruel smirk, she turned towards the body and kicked it over on to her back. Jennifer had a look of shock etched across her pale face. The girl's image blurred and distorted, growing a few inches until she had morphed in to another image. Standing where the girl had been was Jennifer, dressed in the girl's clothes that looked slightly tight on her now. She changed and threw her old clothes over Jennifer's body before giving her one last look. She left the room and locked the door behind her. The other scientists would find the body eventually but by then she'll be long gone.

* * *

"This is entirely your fault!" hissed Sarah Jane, glaring angrily at Trix who was sat quietly staring at the floor. They were sat in an old abandoned warehouse in the middle of London, filled with old chairs and boxes, tables and empty oil drums. Clyde was comforting Rani who was still calming down after almost being shot at. Luke was standing by the entrance keeping watch while Sarah Jane was pacing angrily back and forth whilst glaring at Trix.

"You have put my family and friends in danger! Is that why you wanted to go? Because the Judoon were after you, is that it?" she demanded. "I bet when you say "travelling" you mean running away from the Shadow Proclamation! Am I right? Answer me!"

Trix glanced up from the floor and stared at Sarah Jane with a look of remorse all across her face. "Look, I'm sorry I've put you and your family in danger but I have no idea why the Shadow Proclamation is after me. I am as much at a loss as you."

"Well, why did they shoot at you?" Sarah Jane retorted.

"Maybe I look like the person they're looking for, I don't know!" Trix replied sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air as she stood up. "Heck, they don't exactly have the best eyesight do they?"

"Look, arguing isn't going to fix anything. Believe me, I know." interrupted Clyde from the corner beside Rani. Trix and Sarah Jane fell silent and turned away from each other. Rani looked worriedly at Sarah Jane.

"Sarah Jane? What do Clyde and I do? Our parents haven't got a clue where we are. Should we call them and tell them not to worry?" she asked, her voice shaking. Sarah Jane nodded, so Clyde and Rani walked off in to the corner and called their parents on their mobiles, telling them not to worry.

"Yes tell them that I have invited you both to stay over for tea and to stay for the night. There's no need to worry them." She replied sympathetically then flipped her watch and scanned the room. There were no aliens nearby but it beeped when it detected Trix's vortex manipulator. Trix looked curiously at the watch.

"Who are you all anyway?" she asked suspiciously, eyeing each one individually.

"We could ask you the same thing." Sarah Jane muttered quietly.

Trix sighed and stared at them all. "I've already told you everything."

"No you haven't." Luke spoke suddenly from the entrance, staring at Trix with a frown and crossing his arms in front of him. Trix raised an eyebrow and turned to him indicating for him to continue. "You still haven't told us where you disappeared to when you left the library."

"When was this?" she asked confusedly, with a look on her face as if she was trying to remember something.

"Three months ago." Trix stared back at him in surprise, her jaw dropping in to an "O".

"_Three months ago?"_ Luke nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "I haven't been back here for two years! I've been stuck right in the middle of the London blitz, hence the old fashioned clothes." She indicated to the dirty white blouse and ripped skirt she was wearing that had been torn as they ran through the evening.

"But you said you were "too early" before you left. Where were you trying to go?" he remembered as he walked over to the group and sat down on an old worn out deck chair. Trix let out a sigh and sat on an old swivel computer chair just as Clyde and Rani came back from calling their parents. Sarah Jane sat down watching silently, still not entirely convinced that Trix was who she said she was. She had learned over the years of fighting aliens, never to take anything at face value but as she watched her son speaking with Trix, she thought that if her son thought that she was telling the truth, then she should at least give her a chance.

"I was trying to find out what really happened to Captain Adelaide Brooke. You know the woman I asked you about when we met?" she said, looking at Luke as he nodded. "Well you see, from where I'm from, Captain Adelaide Brooke is basically the start of a famous family who travelled through the stars. Her granddaughter Susana Brooke led a space mission because she wanted to know why her grandmother died. According to the story her grandmother had issued a self destruct order on the space station, blowing it up. But somehow on the same day and time that she had issued the order, she had landed in her home with two of her comrades. Some of the details are a little sketchy, but apparently someone else was there and they had got them to safety. What I want to know is who that someone was."

"Is that why you're middle name is Susana?" Luke wondered, much to the surprise of everyone else.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Trix said staring at him with a slight look of fear. She had told no one her middle name. Luke looked in the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out the blue notebook he had found in the library after Trix ran off. He opened up the front page and gave it to Trix, showing her. She frowned and looked at the writing in the notebook, then after a few seconds she smiled and flipped through the notebook.

"I thought I'd lost this..." she muttered to herself before looking up at everyone and pocketing the notebook in a secret pocket at the front of her skirt. "Yeah, "Susana" is supposed to be a lucky name, especially for time travellers."

"Some of the things you've written in there...what does it all mean?" Luke asked, confused and looking at Trix for some answers. She shook her head and looked back at him with a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I can't. Some of these notes are from events in the future. If anyone read them before the event happens then they could change the course of history." She apologised, patting Luke's shoulder before standing up and walking over to one of the barrels. "We'd better start a fire or we'll get cold."

During their talk it had steadily gotten darker and it looked to be around eight o'clock in the evening. Clyde and Luke dragged the barrel over so that it was in the middle of all of them. Trix rummaged in the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a box of matches and a piece of tissue. Sarah Jane and Rani fixed the chairs around the barrels and watched as Trix took off her vortex manipulator and pried open the cover to reveal the circuitry. She then shook it and three drips of white gloop plopped in to the barrel before closing it back up. She then looked up at everyone.

"Better step back if you want to keep your eyebrows." She warned them before striking a match and dropping it in the fire. Everyone stepped back just in time as flames erupted up like a nuclear explosion. Trix let out a breath and smiled. "Jagrafess spit. The methylated spirit of the space-world! Extremely flammable and best to be kept at freezing cold temperatures."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, I'm back! **_

_**It has been a hectic summer for me, working in a charity shop, getting my results (6 C's! :D ), starting sixth form and looking after little year sevens who have got our old shirts which are bright yellow and getting homework on my first day of lessons. **_

_**I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, I must admit not a lot of action but I'll try and get more in to it in the next few chapters. Thank you all who have reviewed my story, although I do have a sneaking suspicion that the people who just write initials are all the same person...hmm. Correct me if I'm wrong. Thank you to my beta reader maxibatts as well. :)  
**_

_**Love you all. :) Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Six**

Sarah Jane watched over everyone as they all slept on various pieces of furniture. This was definitely not how she wanted to spend her evening. Her eyes moved over to where Clyde and Rani slept and she smiled slightly. Clyde was lying on the floor next to Rani who was sleeping on a rickety sun lounger with her head close to Clyde's, as if they were cuddling. Rani had calmed down a lot during the evening, but she still felt uneasy with the danger around her, so to keep her calm Clyde had offered to stay near her and keep watch whilst she slept, only to have him drop off to sleep half an hour later. _How can they not notice?_ She thought with a shake of her head.

She glanced over at her son who was sleeping peacefully, not too far away from Trix. She frowned. Even after Trix's explanation of where she went after the library, she was still suspicious. She had no idea exactly who she was and whether she could be trusted. It was just too much of a coincidence that she appeared out of nowhere on exactly on the same day that the Judoon have appeared around London. She couldn't have her family and friends put in any more danger, so she needed to be one hundred percent sure that she could trust the teen. She looked at her watch noting that it was two thirty in the morning, and decided to get some sleep so that she would be able to get up in the morning. With a yawn, she laid back on a moth eaten mattress that had some very sharp springs poking out and pricking her in the back. Sarah Jane promptly fell asleep, content that everyone was safe for the time being.

Trix woke suddenly, looking over to where Sarah Jane slept. Confident that she was asleep, Trix quietly stood up and crept over to where Clyde slept and gently opened one of the zipped pockets on his jacket. Clyde stirred and Trix froze with her fingers just inches away from the key inside his pocket. She didn't even dare to breathe for risk of being caught in a very compromising position. Clyde sighed and shifted closer to Rani, his eyes still clamped shut. Trix sighed inwardly and finally pulled the key out of his pocket. Sighing quietly in relief, Trix quietly walked towards the entrance of the old warehouse. As she passed Luke he woke up sleepily and found Trix creeping towards the door.

He quietly stood up and followed Trix out of the door, careful not to wake everyone else up. Trix headed out of the door of the warehouse and ran towards the gates surrounding the warehouse. Luke quietly closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded quietly. Trix screamed slightly, spinning around and clutching her chest. Luke checked that Sarah Jane and his friends hadn't woken up and sighed in relief, seeing them slumbering peacefully.

"Stop doing that! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Trix hissed at him as he crept over to her, careful not to step on anything that would make a noise.

"Where are you going?" he whispered curiously. Trix eyed him, wondering whether she could trust him. She sighed as her shoulders slumped. She showed Luke the key she had taken from Clyde's pocket.

"I need to get to a school called Park Vale comprehensive. I borrowed a locker key from the headmaster's desk so I could keep my things in one place while I travel." She explained, watching Luke as he turned the key over in his hands. "I just wanted to go and get some clean clothes."

"That's my school. It wouldn't be open until eight o'clock though. How did this key turn up under a plant pot in my front garden?" he asked her with a frown. Trix turned away and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"When I left the library I accidently turned up outside your house. Your friends Clyde and Rani were chasing something in your house whilst you and Sarah Jane were driving off with a man." Luke raised his other eyebrow.

"The restaurant lunch with Peter Dalton!" he exclaimed suddenly, causing Trix to hiss at him to stay quiet. He mumbled a sorry before indicating her to continue.

"When the coast was clear I ran over and hid the key under the plant pot. But then my Vortex Manipulator malfunctioned and I ended up in 1940." She finished as they walked over to a wooden crate to sit down.

"But why hide it at my house?" Trix's face started to heat up and her cheeks were growing pinker by the minute.

"I...I thought you seemed like someone I could trust." She mumbled looking at her hands on her lap. Luke stared at her in surprise but then smiled widely, feeling quite proud of himself. They sat in silence for a while listening to each other breathing and distant cars drive on the road. Trix looked up at the night sky and stared at the sparkling stars.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she spoke wistfully. Luke glanced at her staring at the sky and followed her gaze. "Stars, I mean. They're not bad for hydrogenous balls of gas, are they?" She grinned at him, letting out a small chuckle.

"What's it like on your planet?" Luke asked out of the blue, turning to look at Trix hopefully. The grin on Trix's face fell. Luke frowned as he watched her stand up and cross her arms across her chest.

"I can't really remember...it's been such a long time. I left when I was fourteen and I haven't been back since." She said quietly. Luke stood up and stood next to her. "It was very much like Earth. The people on Stowe-Mark-Two were very grateful to Earth because of an accident that happened many years ago. A ship had been flying above your planet, carrying a disease to a black hole on the other side of the universe to be deposited. Sort of like dumping rubbish on the side of the road. But there was a ship malfunction and it crashed to Earth somewhere in one of the big countries...America I think."

"Could that have been the Roswell crash?" Luke thought out loud. Trix frowned in thought trying to remember, before shaking her head.

"No, that was a totally different race. Anyway, the epidemic had been stopped but a lot of people had died so to keep it a secret and so that Stowe-Mark-Two wouldn't be put in solitary confinement by the Shadow Proclamation, we joined an alliance." She smiled slightly. Silence fell between them again, but neither of them minded. They were content in a companionable silence and it wasn't awkward at all. In the distance behind the tall buildings of London, the sky lit in to a pink colour. Luke and Trix watched until the sky and turned in to an orange colour. Trix covered a yawn that was escaping her mouth. Luke caught her movement from the corner of his eye.

"We should probably go to sleep." Luke suggested turning towards the warehouse, his eyes drooping slightly. "What time is it?" Trix shrugged and grabbed his wrist staring at the watch hidden underneath his jacket sleeve.

"Five o'clock. You must be tired to forget you have a watch on." She grinned before another yawn escaped her mouth. They walked sluggishly back inside the warehouse and got settled on the floor where they were sleeping earlier (or pretending to sleep in Trix's case). Just as Luke was about to fall asleep on his side, Trix rolled over and nudged his shoulder. Luke opened a weary eye.

"What is it?" he whispered quietly. He leaned on his elbow and rubbed his eyes to stay awake a tiny bit longer.

"You never did tell me who you all are. You better tell me in the morning so I know that I can trust you." She whispered sternly before lying down on her back. Luke frowned.

"But I thought you said you already trusted us?" Trix rolled over and frowned at him.

"_No,_ I never said I did trust you, I said you _seemed_ trustworthy." She corrected him. "Besides, I told you all about me. What about all of you?"

Luke opened his mouth to reply but stopped. If he told Trix about who they were and what they did then it would be another person joining their team and another person in danger. Sarah Jane wouldn't allow it; she was already worrying about all of them being put in danger. Just imagine what she would be like if she had four people to watch out for. Trix sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Luke, if you're worried about me joining your group then don't. I wouldn't want to join anyway. I enjoy travelling too much." She grinned at him. Luke sighed and smiled slightly before laying back down and rolling over so that his back faced Trix.

"Goodnight." He whispered over his shoulder before slowly falling asleep. Trix rolled over on to her side and laid her head on her arm, using it as a pillow. She frowned thoughtfully before quietly sitting up and reaching in to the pocket of her skirt. Pulling out her notebook and a spare pencil, she opened her notebook and wrote a note in it, glancing at Luke before lying back down, letting the sleep consume her. Her notebook still lay open in her hand, with a small note written in the middle of the page.

_There's too much coincidence around Luke Smith._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello me again! Sorry it's been so long, I've been a little snowed under by homework but here I am. **_

_**I'm a little disappointed, I only got two reviews on my last chapter so yeah I'm a bit down, and what's makes it worse I'm ill with a cold and I mean a masssive one too. :( thank you to those who have reviewed though I really appreciate it. I will try to get more action in to this story over the next few chapters, I promise! **_

_**Also thank you to all of those who have reviewed my one shot Arachnophobia too, you're all awesome. **_

_**I do regret to say that because of homework, updates might not be so frequent but I will try hard to get more chapters uploaded.**_

_**Please review and I'll get to work on my next chapter. The more reviews the quicker I'll try to get my chapter up.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Seven**

Captain Erisa Magambo watched on through the glass on to the operating theatre, at the table surrounded by two surgeons dressed in white overalls and masks. Everything was just going so wrong. Her boss had given her a warning that if UNIT experienced anymore mess-ups then she could kiss goodbye to her job and be demoted to private. One of the surgeons moved aside and Erisa stared grimly at the face of the body. It was one of those scientists that she had spoken to a few days ago...Jennifer Montgomery or something...and now here she was; lying dead on an operating table ready to be cut open for an autopsy.

When the other doctors had found her body on the floor amongst sharp glass shards, the prisoner had been long since gone. From Jennifer's notes the prisoner had, instead of saying "I didn't do it" she had said "I've got to get out". It was just a shame that Jennifer had died. She was so young, only twenty-three years old. But she didn't matter now, she was collateral damage. What really mattered now was getting the prisoner back before she hurt a civilian.

The door opened behind her and Erisa turned to see who had walked in. It was her boss. Erisa immediately stood to alert and saluted him. He ignored her and stared at the autopsy. Erisa hesitantly relaxed and copied him, staring at the operation. Her boss, or Lieutenant Knox as he was known to everyone else, was a very abrupt man who worked strictly by protocols and rules. Erisa had already been in his bad books so now had no desire to go there again. That and she also wished to keep her job.

"There have been more sightings." Lieutenant Knox said monotonously. Erisa raised her eyebrows at him.

"Of the prisoner, Sir?" she asked surprised. Knox shook his head with a grim frown on his face.

"No, but we are receiving reports that there are more aliens being sighted around the country. We _cannot_ afford to have this brought to the attention of the UN, not after that Torchwood incident eighteen months ago." He said sternly turning his towards Erisa, his face void of any emotion. Erisa shuddered as she remembered what had happened. The incident that they were talking about was when an alien race, known as the 456, had come to Thames building in London to speak to the Prime Minister John Frobisher and demand that they take one third of the Earth's children so that they could use them as a drug. It was horrible, and in Erisa's mind it was totally contradictory to her oath to UNIT. Her oath had been to protect the human race from all alien threats, including children. But there they were, bowing down to the 456 and planning on giving them the children. John Frobisher had actually taken his own life as well as his families because of it and Torchwood three had been hunted down and nearly obliterated. The 456 incident had, in the end, caused the end of Torchwood three and their leader Jack Harkness disappeared of the face of the Earth. Literally. The Human race had moved on from the incident and had forgotten the whole thing, but UNIT remembered everything.

"What do you want me to do Sir?" she asked feeling anxious to get to work straight away.

"Get rid of them and bring back the prisoner by any means necessary. This is a code red situation Captain. And we can not afford to fail this one."

* * *

"So who are you all?" Trix asked curiously as she joined the circle the team had sat in. Rani, Clyde and Luke exchanged a glance before looking over at Sarah Jane with wary expressions. When they had woken up that morning Luke had told the others that Trix had wanted answers from them about who they were and what they did. Sarah Jane had been livid, as Luke had anticipated, Clyde and Rani had been a little apprehensive about the whole thing, but they all agreed reluctantly. _Did the group really need a new person? _Rani thought as she looked around the circle.

Luke decided to speak up. "Well, you already know our names so there's no need to introduce ourselves again, so what do you want to know exactly?" Trix looked at the floor thoughtfully. After a few minutes of silent thinking she looked up.

"Well, from what I've seen and what I know about you humans, you're all normal." She said slowly, glancing at Luke quickly with a frown. "Well, near enough normal. Humans in the twenty-first century aren't really supposed to know about aliens until about another thousand years. So how did you get mixed up in all this?"

"Oh, that's all because of Sarah Jane." Clyde blurted out, earning a look from Sarah Jane. Trix raised her eyebrows at Sarah Jane in surprise. She wasn't really expecting that. Sarah Jane had always seemed so..._frosty _to Trix. Sarah Jane sighed and shook her head, suddenly feeling her age.

"When I was younger, I met a man. He was an alien who travelled through space and time in a blue police box. He was called the Doctor and he was wonderful. I travelled with him for a while but there was a war involving his planet and he had to go back to fight. So he dropped me back on Earth in Aberdeen when it was supposed to be Croydon." Sarah Jane smiled a little as she remembered that little incident. You'd think that if you travelled nearly all of your life you would have decent Geography skills.

"Did he die in the war?" Trix asked tentatively. Luke, Clyde and Rani were listening intently to Sarah Jane's story. They had never heard her tell them exactly how she had met the Doctor. Sarah Jane shook her head at Trix.

"No, he survived but the rest of his race didn't. He still travels through time with different companions, saving different worlds and universes, defeating aliens and running a lot." Sarah Jane chuckled.

"So you defend Earth? All on your own?" she said in awe, looking around at the group.

"Well, there are other people as well as us, but they take a military approach to defending the world." Rani said with an uneasy grimace on her face. "Whereas we use the quieter option rather than going in all-guns-blazing."

Trix nodded and thought for a while. Luke became curious as to what Trix was thinking. _Why was she thinking so much over her questions? _He thought as he remembered the first time his friend Maria had found out about aliens. She had never stopped asking questions. But that's how she became part of the group. In fact that's how Clyde and Rani had ended up joining the group too. Trix looked up and sat back in her seat.

"Well, I'm impressed. But how do you-

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Sarah Jane's wristwatch scanner let off an alarm. She flipped open her wristwatch and lifted it in to the air to get a better signal.

"What is it Mum?" Luke asked calmly as everyone in the room was on red alert. If they were going to get attacked then they would be done for. They had no weapons apart from a sonic lipstick and they had no way of defending themselves.

"Don't worry, it's just telling us that the Judoon spaceships are just leaving the atmosphere." She replied in relief. It still didn't calm everyone.

"And the other ships? The Stormcage and the Atraxi ships...?" Rani asked anxiously.

"No where in England. We're safe for now." Sarah Jane sighed. "We can finally go home." Everyone began to pack up their things and get ready to go back to Thirteen Bannerman Road. Trix stood away from everyone else trying to fix her Vortex Manipulator. She opened the cover and then pulled out a spare tissue before cleaning away the Jagrafess spit from inside the device. Once she had finished cleaning it, she put it all back together and then switched it on. The screen lit up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily with a smile. The group turned to look at Trix in confusion. She looked up at all of them and smiled before walking over and giving them a hug each. "Well, thank you for everything but I have to go now. You know, places to go, people to see. I'll see if I can send you a postcard or if not, leave a small note in history."

"You're leaving?" Luke said with a frown, as he broke away from the hug. Trix nodded and then stepped back letting go of him completely.

"Well, I did say before all of this that I had things to do." She said reasonably as she put in the coordinates in to the Manipulator.

"But you can't!" Rani protested. Clyde and Luke nodded in agreement. Trix rolled her eyes and stared at them.

"Why not?" she answered. The trio were stumped. How were they going to get her to stay? Clyde had an idea.

"Because I've still got that key you wanted." He said smugly as he hands searched his pockets for it. He frowned as his hands filled empty pockets.

Trix pulled out the small silver locker key from the pocket in her skirt and waved it in front of him very much like he did to her the night before, outside Sarah Jane's house."No you don't."

"How..? You sneaky little –

"Oh, how charming of you. Look, I really have to go." She said sarcastically, returning her attention back to her Vortex Manipulator. The trio started to panic as Clyde's plan backfired. Trix was about to press the enter button when Luke had an idea.

"Wait!" Trix stopped and looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. Luke stepped forward and took her wrist so that she would listen to him with pressing the enter button halfway through. "You want answers, we'll show you."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again, here is the next chapter for the time traveller! _

_I am so sorry that this is late, but my teachers surprised me with two thousand word essays, a five minute presentation on "Arms and the Boy" by Wilfred Owen, and finding and creating a project for Product design all to be done this week. Thank you to all who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Special thanks go to "a" and Jezrika Illyad (I hope I spelt that right), for reveiwing on the last chapter. Oh and the answer to "a's" question, yes I do accept ideas, just either write it in the review or give me an email if you can._

_Thanks go to maxibatts, my beta reader, for being brilliant and patient with me. _

_Please review, I really want to know what you think. _

_Also, if anyone is struggling with developing your characters then just email me and then I'll help you._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**The Time Traveller **

**Chapter Eight**

"Okay, let's go then." Trix replied as she calmly switched off her Manipulator. She then brushed past Luke and out of the warehouse door leaving him to the wrath of his friends and his mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clyde exploded before Rani nudged him to quieten down, nodding her head towards the door. Sarah Jane sighed in frustration and stared at her son.

"Luke, we can't have another person in danger. Its bad enough trying to keep an eye out on you lot." She said concernedly. Luke raised his hands in defence.

"Just hear me out alright. Think about it, all of a sudden the prison ships appear in England then Trix crashes in our back garden. A Judoon Officer shoots at her and we had to go on the run. Don't you think that's too much of a coincidence?" he said with a frown, counting off each point with his fingers.

"I don't get it." Rani frowned at Luke.

"Come on! The Shadow Proclamation is after Trix. Why else would they shoot at her? But if Trix says she's innocent then we'll have to keep her safe so that she doesn't get killed. Keeping her with us is the only way we can ensure she doesn't run off." Luke spoke reasonably. Clyde gave him an uneasy look.

"Luke...how can you be so sure that you can trust her? Like you said it's too much of a coincidence." Clyde crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. Luke frowned in thought. Could he really trust Trix? He liked to think he could but he couldn't just ignore the facts.

"I don't know if I can trust her, but we're going to have to give her the benefit of the doubt." Luke replied shortly. "And you don't have to worry about another person joining the team Mum, Trix doesn't want to -"

"Are we going or what? It's quite cold out here." Trix called from the entrance of the warehouse making the team jump. She was stood in the doorway waiting for them with a raised eyebrow whilst rubbing her arms, through her dirty white blouse.

"Okay, we'll be there in a minute." Luke replied. Trix headed out again and Luke turned to the team again. "Come on, let's go or she'll get suspicious."

The team collected up their things and then headed out of the warehouse. Trix was waiting by the gate surrounding the area, shivering slightly in her grubby, torn clothes. Luke glanced at Trix, seeing her rubbing her arms to keep warm. Luke raised an eyebrow at her questionably.

"Global warming ain't doing much for your planet. It's absolutely freezing!" Trix answered with a small chuckle.

"Freezing? It's barely cold." Sarah Jane said with a frown.

"I suppose I'm used to a warmer climate." Trix sighed with a shrug. Clyde shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to Trix. "What? I can't let you do that." She tried to push the jacket back but Clyde insisted. With a defeated sigh, Trix slipped Clyde's jacket on slowly starting to feel warmer.

"What is your species like? Do they all look human?" Rani asked curiously, coming in to step with Trix and linking arms with her. Trix smiled back at her as everyone else leaned closer to listen to her.

"My species is the biggest bunch of misfits in the galaxy. Well, apart from New New Earth but-"

"There's another Earth?" Clyde blurted out with a raised eyebrow.

"Not _yet_." She replied with a smile. "There are many different species and races that have nowhere else to go. So they come to Stowe-mark-Two. There's Zocci, Vinvocci, Humans, Adipose, Hath, Cat people and loads of others. I suppose Stowe-mark-Two is like Britain really, but ten times bigger with the immigration policies." Trix chuckled to herself at the irony.

"So you're human?" Rani clarified suddenly. Trix turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"No, well at least I don't think so. The difference between humans and Stowjans (the race from the original Stowe) is that they can't get rid of their freckles and the highest they'll ever get to is five-foot-eight." She said flippantly gesturing to her own freckles across her nose.

"How can you _not_ know if you are a human?" Clyde exclaimed incredulously.

"I grew up in an academy remember, so I don't know who my parents are. And it's very hard to distinguish between a human and a Stowjan." She explained quietly.

"Maybe you're both." Luke suggested.

Trix fell silent as she thought and looked down at her feet. "Yeah, maybe..."

They didn't speak until they arrived back at thirteen Bannerman Road, tired cold and wishing that they were tucked up warm in their beds instead of outside at eight o'clock in the morning. Sarah Jane opened the door to her home but paused in thought, blocking everyone from going in.

"What's wrong Mum?" Luke asked concerned. Sarah Jane sighed and turned to her son.

"You'd better start explaining to Trix. I'll go wake up K-9 and Mr Smith." She said quietly, eyeing Trix over Luke's shoulder. Trix straightened up and eyed Sarah Jane suspiciously back. Sarah Jane headed in to her home and straight up the stairs to the attic.

"Explain to me what?" Trix asked suspiciously. Clyde exchanged a look with Rani before clapping Trix's shoulders with a big grin across his face.

"You're going to love this." He said excitedly before heading in to the house with Rani. Trix turned to Luke with a confused look on her face. He sighed and stepped aside to let her through the doorway. Trix slowly walked past Luke as he followed her and closed the door behind him.

"Right, so what is this all about?" Trix questioned him, whilst she crossed her arms across her chest.

"The human race has known about aliens for years now. However, there are only a few little groups like us and UNIT that know about everything." He began to explain as he started to lead her up the stairs towards the attic. Trix hesitantly followed behind him, unsure of what was happening.

"How do you do it all though? I mean I know you're not normal, I can just tell that by you but-"

Luke froze mid-step before spinning around to face Trix in shock. "What do you mean you know I'm not normal?"

Trix chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I should have guessed it earlier, I mean you see them all the time on my planet but I didn't really think that there would be one in this time period too. At first I just thought you were some sort of android or something, but then I thought you should be creaking when you move and you'd hear the cogs moving. But then I realised you really are a-"

"What are you talking about?" Luke interrupted her, covering her mouth with his hand. Trix huffed before taking his hand away from her mouth.

"You're not human." She declared, crossing her arms across her chest with a small smirk.

"I am human!" he protested glaring slightly at her. _How on Earth could she know?_ He thought inside his head.

"Not entirely though. You haven't got a belly button." She pointed a finger at him confidently.

"How would you know? I haven't shown you if I have a belly button or not!" he said slightly startled at her comment. _How could she know about that? _Luke quickly made a mental note to always sleep near the others.

"There is more than one way to find out evidence." She started to count off points with each of her fingers. "To start with there's the superhuman intelligence but obvious lack in social skills and know-how. Then there's the fact that you aren't restless when you sleep-"

"You've been watching me whilst I sleep?" Luke exclaimed slightly alarmed. In response, Trix placed a finger on her lips and shushed him, making Luke fall silent.

"_That _was me making observations. And finally...there are the looks." She hesitated feeling her cheeks warm up. "Oh, and you near enough just flat-out admitted it just now."

An awkward silence fell between them as Trix tried to look everywhere but at Luke. She had even glanced at the newspaper clippings on the walls and the old family photographs next to them. But that didn't seem to help ease the awkwardness.

"So..." Luke said slowly, rubbing the back of his head. Trix coughed to clear her throat, copying him as she rubbed the back of her neck as well.

"Are you two coming or..._oh_."Clyde called suddenly as he appeared above them on the staircase. Luke and Trix snapped their attention up to Clyde in surprise to see a wide grin on his face. "Oh well, I'll leave you two alone then."

"What the heck is up there anyway?" Trix asked hastily leaping up the stairs two steps at a time, leaving Luke looking perplexed on the staircase. As Trix passed Clyde she blushed when he gave her a cheeky wink and turned back to Luke wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Luke rolled his eyes before heading up the stairs. Trix burst through the door in to the attic much to the surprise of Sarah Jane and Rani.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed as she stared at all of the alien artefacts on displays, her bright blue eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth open in the shape of an "O". "I _really_ need to revise this period."

"What took you so long?" Rani smiled curiously just as Luke walked through the door, Clyde following closely behind.

"Oh, they were having a..._moment._" Clyde sniggered as Trix and Luke scoffed in denial. Clyde leaped behind Trix, clearing his throat and stretching his arm out in front of them. "Oh Romeo, Romeo. Where for art thou Romeo?"

"Oh Clyde, you play Juliet so well!" mocked Rani. Clyde straightened up looking a bit embarrassed but muttering a quick "_shut up" _to Rani, who just grinned all the while.

Sarah Jane sighed as the exchange pursued. _Why won't they just admit it?_ She thought as she pulled a lever up at the side of a wall, activating Mr Smith.

"Mr Smith, I need you." She called quickly as the far wall opened up and a grand dais pushed through in to the attic, all to a tune of a pompous fanfare.

"Welcome back Sarah Jane. How may I help you?" Trix's jaw dropped open in awe.

"I _definitely_ need to revise this period." She muttered to herself. Rani chuckled as she walked over to her and patted her shoulder. Luke and Clyde were chuckling behind the pair.

"You get used to it." Trix shook her head.

"How can you? This is so much better than my physics class." She sighed in happiness.

"Welcome home Mistress. I see we have a guest through my visual scan." Trix perked up at the voice, spinning around until she saw K-9 in the corner. She gasped and rushed forward to K-9 to pat him behind his radar ears.

"Are you kidding me? I have literally died and gone to heaven." She laughed as she continued to pat and stroke K-9. Sarah Jane smiled at the sight. Trix was like a child on Christmas morning looking through all of her presents underneath the tree.

"But my scans detect that your heart is still beating and your brain is still emitting signal waves to the rest of your body. You are clearly not dead." K-9 chirped in response. Trix laughed and turned to the rest of the group.

"This is brilliant! And you do this everyday?" she asked in awe, her face splitting in to a grin when they all nodded.

"Well, near enough everyday." Luke shrugged.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I have just picked up a news broadcast from the television waves. Shall I play it for you?" Mr Smith spoke suddenly in his monotonous voice. Sarah Jane faced Mr Smith in surprise and nodded. A video clip appeared on the channel picturing a newsreader behind a desk and a picture of a teenager in the background.

"Hey Trix, it's you." Clyde said pointing to the picture in the background. Trix reluctantly stood up next to Clyde and groaned. Indeed the teenager in the background was Trix, but she was dressed in a long black leather coat.

"Oh, that has so burst my bubble." She moaned. The news reporter started to speak as the picture in the background grew bigger until it covered half of the screen.

"_At ten o'clock last night, this teenager was seen breaking out of the UNIT base in central London. We must warn you that she is armed and extremely dangerous, so if you see her in around the city, do not under any circumstances approach her and report it to the police immediately_."

"That's rubbish! You were with us the whole night." Rani protested with a huff. Trix frowned at the picture before snapping her fingers and pointing at the screen.

"That's my coat!" she shouted. "That was my favourite coat. And she stole it!"

Sarah Jane and the rest of the gang snapped her attention to Trix in surprise. "Do you know her?"

"No, but she's a type three offender on my planet. That's sort of like a teenager on Earth getting an ASBO, but she was convicted and found guilty on fifteen offenses. But she was sent to the Stormcage prison, so how is she here?"

"All of the major prisons across the universe had a power cut which released all of the prisoners." Clyde explained quickly. Trix turned to Clyde with her eyebrows raised.

"When the heck did this happen?" she exclaimed.

"Six months ago." Trix nodded in thought and stared back at the screen.

"Well, what do we do? We have to stop her before she causes anymore trouble. What's her name anyway?" Sarah Jane questioned, glancing at Trix for the answer to the last question.

"Her name is Malaya Fisher. She's seventeen and she's also a shape-shifter too. She can change her appearance at will." She sighed, deciding to sit next to K-9 on the floor and stroking his head.

"So she could be anyone." Rani concluded exasperatedly, massaging her forehead soothingly with her fingers. _How the heck were they going to sort this one out?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello, hello, hello!_**

**_First things first, apologies. I am so sorry this is late (again) but I have been snowed under with essays and mind maps, and being forced into reading Wuthering Heights (I am still only on chapter six). And the horrible thing is, I still am snowed under with work. I should be doing my Wilfred Owen work and history cover work right now but this is more important in my opinion. So the next update will most definitely be late. Damn teachers. _**

**_Two, thank you everyone who has kept with this story, I am still trying to get more action in to this story and it is coming soon...hopefully._**

**_Three, message to my faithful reader "A", yes you can submit ideas in reviews I am very open to any idea's you have. And that is for everyone else as well although they'll have to be something that I think I can work in to my series. And yes, I am doing a series. (Whoop! Whoop!)_**

**_Four...WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SCENE WHERE READERS MIGHT FIND UPSETTING. I must admit that this chapter is a bit disturbing because it came out of a nightmare I had the other day. So I thought I'd use it for this. I know I'm weird. I think this chapter is alright for this rating, and my beta reader checked it out aswell so it should be fine. _**

**_Please read and review telling me what you think, and whether you think I should go counselling or something. _**

**_Enjoy, or at least try to._**

**_

* * *

_**

**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Nine**

"So, how are we going to stop her?" Sarah Jane sighed in defeat as she screwed up another piece of paper and threw it at the over-flowing wastebasket in the corner. Clyde groaned as he shifted in his seat in to a comfier position whilst Rani tried to keep her eyes open. Trix's head was lolling about on the table whilst Luke stared dazedly at the blank bit of paper in front of him. He looked up at Sarah Jane with a tired look on his face.

"Mum, we've been doing this all day and we've got an exam in the morning. We need to go to sleep." Luke yawned, his eyes drooping slightly. Clyde and Rani groaned in agreement, nodding their heads.

"Oh fine. Off you go to bed. Rani, Clyde, home now." Sarah Jane ordered as Clyde and Rani happily agreed, saying their goodbyes as they exited the attic. Luke stood up and stretched, hearing the worrying cracks in his joints. As he was about to head out of the attic to his bedroom, he noticed Trix was still sitting with her head on the table. He gently nudged her shoulder. She didn't wake up but now Luke could hear her softly snore. Luke sighed with a shake of his head. She was fast asleep.

"Mum, where is Trix going to sleep? We can't exactly let her sleep on the table can we." He asked quietly. Sarah Jane turned her gaze on the sleeping teen with a sympathetic look. They were all tired and the fact that they were awake at the crack of dawn this morning didn't exactly help their case. Trix must've been exhausted.

"We'll let her sleep on the sofa." She replied as she stood up, walked out of the attic and down the stairs towards the airing cupboard that contained the spare blankets. When she turned around she saw her son coming down the stairs with Trix sleeping peacefully in his arms. Sarah Jane smiled slightly as she led her son in to the dark living room. Luke carefully placed Trix on the sofa, watching as she shifted in to a comfier position with her head on a cushion. Sarah Jane shook the dusty blanket in her hands before covering Trix with it. Content that Trix would be fine, they quietly slipped out of the room closing the door gently behind them.

"Alright, off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Sarah Jane smiled as she kissed Luke's cheek. She then proceeded to ascend the stairs to her bedroom. Casting a look behind him up the stairs after his mother, he tiptoed towards the living room door. He pushed it open just a bit and peered through to see Trix sleeping peacefully on the sofa. He stared at the Vortex Manipulator on her wrist next to her head. _What if she tries to escape again like last night?_ He thought with a pensive look on his face. Maybe if he took her Vortex Manipulator then maybe she wouldn't use it. It was working now anyway, so she could use it anytime she wanted whilst she was asleep.

Luke silently pushed the door further open and crept over to where Trix slept. Luke hesitantly touched the device on her wrist. Trix stirred and clenched her fist, shifted it closer to her face and then relaxed back in to her peaceful slumber. Luke held his breath and tried again. He reached out and gently grabbed the device. Slowly he slid the Vortex Manipulator over her hand and completely off. He watched Trix's face to see if she was about to wake up. She shifted her hand closer to her and turned over on to her side, facing the sofa away from Luke. Luke sighed in relief as he stood up quietly and tiptoed out of the room with the Vortex Manipulator in hand. As he passed the door he cast one last look at Trix to check that she remained asleep. Trix curled in to herself, tangling the blanket around her slumbering figure. Luke slowly closed the door shut and headed up the stairs to his bedroom to go to sleep. He placed the Trix's device on his bedside table and jumped in to bed, after sleepily changing in to his pyjamas, falling asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

* * *

Jackie Lockwood screamed as she tumbled down the stairs of her two story flat, hearing a sickening _CRACK _and feeling agonizing pain in her left leg. Her five-month old baby was crying in the nursery room as she tried to control the nauseous feeling clawing its way up her stomach as well as trying to drag herself to the phone in the hallway. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hallway as a blonde haired woman in a scientist's uniform and overcoat, casually descended the stairs as if she was going out.

"Please d-don't kill me...I have a baby who needs m-me. Please...have mercy..." Jacqueline begged as she cowered beside the phone on the table. The woman turned her gaze on Jacqueline with a blank expression.

"I have no mercy, dear Jacqueline. If you knew what it was like to be me then you'd be the same." The woman spoke in a quiet voice. Jackie went white as a sheet as she frantically began to search for the phone on the hallway table. The blonde woman leapt off the last few stairs and landed next to Jackie, snatching the phone out of her hands. "Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so..."

Jackie watched in horror as the blonde woman crushed the phone in her hands, letting the pieces slip through her fingers as she opened her hands. "W-who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I've been watching you all day. You and your darling little baby Lucy." The woman spoke in a hushed voice. Jackie tremble in fear as the woman crouched down in front of her, their face's merely inches away from each other.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackie whispered as she tried to move back on to hit the wall behind her. The blonde woman tipped her head to the side with a thoughtful look on her face. Her face adopted a blank expression as her eyes stared unseeingly at a spot beside Jackie's head.

"I don't want to go back to that place Jackie. I didn't do it..._I swear._ I will never go back to that place. I will _not _go mad." She swore as her attention snapped to Jackie's face.

"I-I can help you. Please just let me go." Jackie pleaded with the woman. All she wanted was to get to her baby and calm her down, stop her crying and keep her safe. Then maybe find a way to escape from this psychotic blonde woman.

The blonde woman smiled widely with a glint in her eye. "Yes, you _can _help me. You see, there are these people searching for me Jackie and they want to put me back in that place. I don't want that so I need to avoid them as much as possible. So to be able to do that...I need a new appearance." The woman cast a look over Jackie's body pursing her lips when she looked at her broken leg. "I suppose yours will do just fine."

Within seconds she had pulled a silver knife from her jacket. Jackie screamed as the woman slit across Jackie's throat, watching as her body slumped against the wall with one last agonising breath. Jackie Lockwood was dead. Baby Lucy started wail and cry at the sound of her mother's scream. The blonde woman's face blurred and distorted until it changed in to Jackie's own face, a cruel sneer fixed across her face. The woman stroked Jackie's blood red hair before she undressed her and changed into her clothes. After she had dressed she began to ascend the stairs. She silently climbed each step listening to the little baby scream. She stopped outside the door and pushed it open slowly, listening to it creak on its hinges. The light from the hallway behind her filtered in to the room, illuminating a small baby's crib in the centre of the room.

A cruel smirk appeared on her face as she stalked in to the baby's room, picking up a small stuffed elephant from a table along the way. She stared at the baby in the cot as she tipped her head to the side. Baby Lucy stopped crying as she stared back up at her supposed "mother" peculiarly, before turning her attention to the toy in her hand. Her hands reached demandingly through the bars of the cot to the toy. Instead the woman picked up little baby Lucy and cradled in to her chest, singing softly to her as she began to rock her gently. _"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree; merry, merry king of the bush is he, laugh kookaburra laugh, kookaburra gay your life must be..." _

Silently, the woman placed baby Lucy back in to her cot, giving the little girl her demanded elephant and walked silently over to a wardrobe in the corner. A few minutes later she returned to the crib to find the little tot playing delightedly with her toy and staring at the little mobile hanging above her cot. The woman stared at the mobile as well, before switching it on and watching it twirl above the crib playing a sweet little lullaby. _"Hush little baby don't you cry, mama's gonna make everything alright..."_

The woman placed a pillow in the crib over the baby's face and suffocated her, feeling a small tear trickle down her cheek. By the time that the police had arrived at the house, both of the occupants were long since dead and the imposter, Malaya Fisher was nowhere to be found.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! _

_So, sorry I'm late with updating I've been a bit busy with school homework, A Level exams and my birthday on wednesday. My best freind forgot so I'm a little miffed about that. But I have updated! Yay!_

_I will promise that in the next chapter there will be some action in it, you can count on that. Thank you all to who have reviewed. I have 60 reviews! Hopefully by the end of this story I'll be in the 70 range. Special thanks to **Dream theme**, **ta**, **dialga9182, a **and everyone else I can't remember off the top of my head. Also thank you to ta, I love your idea a lot. I'll see if I can get them in to a sequel or two. :)  
_

_Hope you enjoy this. Thank you to maxibatts for being my beta reader. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**The Time Traveller**

**Chapter Ten**

In all of her years that she had been in charge, the Shadow Architect had never seen so much carnage on a level five planet. Well, at least carnage caused by an alien who shouldn't be there. She was stood in front of a hologram screen filled with images of screaming humans, nuclear explosions and humans being shot dead. It was utter chaos. The old red-eyed woman continued to stare at the screen in silence just as a younger woman with the same red eyes as her leader, walked carefully towards her whilst rubbing her hands anxiously in front of her.

"Ma'am is there anything I can do for you?" the servant asked from behind the Shadow Architect nervously. It was usually not very wise to disturb the Architect when she was focused on something. Too many members in the force had effectively lost their jobs because of it.

"These humans are as simple as Ogrons; so much panic over a tiny little thing." She spoke as she continued to stare at the screen, her lips the only moving part of her body. "I can understand if their whole world was in war with another race, but this is ridiculous. How they became one of the greatest empires in the universe I will never know."

"Pardon my asking ma'am, but have you had any luck with finding the culprit of the prison breakouts?" the servant asked hesitantly. The Shadow Architect slowly turned around and faced the servant with a raised eyebrow.

"This...chaos," she spoke gesturing to the screen behind her. "...is the result of the culprit who released all of those prisoners. Of course it hasn't happened yet, but it will."

"This is why we should capture the culprit immediately." She said staring over the Shadow Architect's shoulder at the screen. The screen disappeared with a flick of the Shadow Architect's wrist.

"Remember your place, Carla." The Shadow Architect said sternly with a narrowed gaze. "You know as well as I that we cannot interfere with time. It is impossible unless you are a Time Lord and even they are forbidden."

"But we have to do something or Earth will be next!" she claimed worriedly. The Shadow Architect flicked her wrist again and the hologram screen returned but this time all of the images were calm and tranquil. The streets were empty and the sun was just starting to rise in the sky over the city of London. The Architect spun a circular dial on the screen and the images sped up until it was about seven-thirty in the morning. Humans were going about their business in the early morning, getting in to their cars to drive to work, school children walking with their parents to school and other kids rushing around their house looking for their bags and finishing off their Cheerios.

The Shadow Architect stared at the screen with a look of disgust, as a dark skinned teenage boy shovelled his breakfast in to his mouth then hurriedly chugging down a glass of orange juice, all the while trying to get dressed and scribble down answers to questions on a piece of paper beside his bowl. "Truly disgusting...these humans have no manners."

The scene changed to a grand house on a street corner. Outside the house in the driveway was a light green 1991 Nissan Figaro. The Architect raised an eyebrow in interest. "Computer, zoom in on this house." she commanded. The scene grew bigger and closer until a few seconds later the Architect and the servant were staring through a window in to what seemed to be a living room.

"Ma'am, isn't that...?" the servant spoke quietly staring incredulously at the sight before them. Lying on the sofa, fast asleep, was the culprit that had caused all of this trouble across the universe. A smirk began to grow on the Architect's mouth.

"Alert the Judoon and bring her in." she commanded to the servant who swiftly exited the room. "So, Miss Fisher...I hope you enjoy your last days of freedom because I can promise you, you will never see the light of stars ever again."

* * *

Luke woke up to the sound of screaming.

It wasn't the type of screaming that you'd hear in a horror movie of a woman who's about to get hacked in the head with a blunt instrument like a crowbar. Instead the scream sounded like someone who was screaming for help. Within minutes of waking up, Luke was out of bed and running down the hallway towards the sound of the screams.

"Mum! Mum, are you alright?" he shouted as he barged in to his mother's room, worried that she was in trouble or what he would find. What he did find was his mother sitting up in her bed with a worried look on her face.

"Luke, what is going on? Who's screaming?" she asked as she scrambled out of bed, grabbing her dressing gown as she went. Luke began to put all of the pieces together, the screaming was coming from downstairs so the person in trouble is...

"Trix!" he exclaimed and in a second he darted out of the bedroom and down the stairs leaving his mother to hurry after him. He burst through the living room door to see Trix screaming in her sleep. It looked as if she was trying to escape from something, her arms and legs were flailing around and her eyes were squeezed shut. He ran to her side and tried to grab her flailing arms and keeping them still.

"Trix wake up, it's just me!" he said gently to her. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, looking around wide-eyed. Her eyes flitted to Luke and her eyes widened, before she sat up and looked away in embarrassment.

"S-sorry I woke you." she stammered before quickly standing up and heading towards the door just as Sarah Jane arrived at the bottom of the staircase.

"What was all the screaming about?" Sarah Jane asked incredulously. Trix fixed her attention on their feet before she quickly walked past in to the kitchen, Sarah Jane's eyes following her as she went. With a frown she turned back to meet her son with the same expression on his face. She whispered to her son, "What was that all about?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders before he headed after Trix in to the kitchen, just wondering the same thing. Trix was busying herself around the kitchen, making what seemed to be beans on toast, but something didn't seem right. Her hands were fumbling with the tin opener, (maybe she didn't know how to use it?) and her whole body was shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked hesitantly as he watched her fumbling with things around his kitchen. She remained silent. Luke rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. He had never really mastered emotions amongst humans, he could spot them yes, but he had never really figured out how to...tackle them, so to speak. Despite having the intelligence of over ten thousand people, he didn't know everything. "Uh...do you want to talk about it?"

"No thank you." Trix replied in a quiet tone, glancing over her shoulder. "Is there anything you want for breakfast? It's the least I can do to thank you for letting me stay the night."

Luke smiled a little. "It's not like you had a choice anyway." Trix turned around and faced him with a small frown on her face.

"You do realise that seeing as the Shadow Proclamation are after me because I look like the dangerous teenage criminal they are really after, keeping me here would only endanger you, your mother and your friends even more than they have been already, and you could potentially be convicted of fraternising with a fugitive." she spoke with a raised eyebrow.

Luke nodded solemnly. "But at least you'll be safe with us until they capture the real culprit. If we just let you go then you'll be spotted." Trix continued to stare at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't look convinced and Luke began to think of what would happen if she was seen by anyone on the street. Trix sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I suppose you're right." she mumbled when suddenly the doorbell rang. "You'd better go answer that." She turned back to the sink and continued to make breakfast. Feeling that the conversation was finished, Luke headed out of the kitchen to answer the front door. Well, secondary door seeing as the first one still needed to be fixed from the Judoon officer that had barged his way through. He opened the door to see Clyde waiting on the other side grinning.

"You alright mate? You will not believe the morning I've had." Clyde greeted with a clap on Luke's shoulder. "First, my alarm clock doesn't go off, then I find out my Mum was next door feeding Mrs Gibbon's cat whilst she's in hospital and I had to finish off that essay for English."

"Why didn't you do it last night?"

"Luke, when have you ever known me to do homework before the last minute?" Clyde replied incredulously before making his way inside past Luke and in to the kitchen. Luke rolled his eyes and he was just about the shut the door when Rani appeared on his doorstep just in the nick of time, her hair pulled back in to her usual ponytail and a wide smile on her face.

"Morning Luke, how's your morning been?" she asked goo heartedly as he invited her inside. Luke closed the door behind her, quickly kicking a broken wood shard out of the way on the floor.

"I think my morning was much better than Clyde's from the sound of it." He said with a slight smile as they headed back in to the kitchen. When Luke entered the kitchen he noticed that Clyde was already sat down at the table tucking in to a piece of toast. Luke shook his head as a small smile appeared. He glanced around the room and noticed Trix and Rani staring at Clyde whilst he ate. There was a crease between Trix's eyebrows as she stared perplexedly as Clyde shovelled pieces of toast in to his mouth.

"How _big_ is your stomach?" She asked in astonishment. Clyde looked up in surprise with his mouth filled with food.

"S'cuse me?" he muffled, spitting a few crumbs out as he went. Everyone turned away in disgust.

"Clyde, chew your food." Rani grimaced before she turned to Trix. "So Trix, what are you going to do today? I mean whilst we're at school."

Trix shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Stay here, practice staying as hidden as possible and also try and fight my Vortex Manipulator." She said whilst rubbing her wrist in confusion.

"You've lost it?" questioned Rani with a frown.

"I definitely know I had it on my wrist last night, but it was missing when I woke up this morning." She frowned before letting go of her wrist and sighed. "I'm going to be so bored."

"You could always help me fix the front door." Sarah Jane said as she walked through the door. All of the teens in the room jumped in surprise. They had totally forgotten that she was in the house. She was just so quiet.

Trix sighed in defeat. "I suppose so." Sarah Jane nodded before turning to Luke.

"Better go get dressed for school Luke. Don't want you to be late now, do we?" she smiled as Luke nodded and headed out of the kitchen in silence.

"So Clyde, have you finished revising for the English exam?" Rani asked, starting a conversation. Clyde froze, just as he was about to take another bite out of his piece of toast. His eyes grew wide as he looked at Rani.

"English exam? I thought it was Maths!" he exclaimed as he dropped the toast on the plate in front of him and grabbed his bag from beside him on the floor. Rani raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You mean you actually revised for once?" Rani chuckled in disbelief. Trix watched on as the conversation went on with an amused smile on her face.

"Well, obviously not the right one by the looks of it." He groaned. "Quick, what's the exam on?"

"It's on war poetry and Shakespeare."

Clyde groaned and his head smacked the table in frustration. "How am I going to revise all of that?"

"You're done for." Rani confirmed with a sympathetic look on her face.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone, got back from my holiday. Very tiring but fun._

_Its now starting to get more exciting. I hope you like it. Thank you all for reviewing especially everyone who reviewed chapter ten. :) Special thanks go to Maxibatts my beta reader who helped me a lot with this chapter. Please review if you like it. :)_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**The Time Traveller **

**Chapter Eleven **

"Are you sure?" Trix asked with a raised eyebrow as Sarah Jane gave her a small bundle of clothes.

Sarah Jane nodded and led her down the hall towards the bathroom. "Of course, Luke won't mind. And it's only whilst your clothes are in the wash." Sarah Jane headed in and turned on the taps, filling up the tub with hot water.

"Well, as long as you're sure." The teen replied uneasily as she placed the clothes on a chair beside the tub and then crouched to take off her socks. As soon as the bathtub was full with water, Sarah Jane left Trix in the bathroom for some privacy. Trix took out her notebook from the pocket of her skirt and placed them on a nearby table beside the bathtub before changing out of the rest of her clothes and getting in to the bath. She sighed in contentment as she felt the warmth of the water ease her tired aching muscles. It had been ages since she'd last had a relaxing bath. She had been too preoccupied with staying alive. Back when she was in 1940's London, all of the water had to be rationed because of the war, so she didn't exactly have much of a chance then. Maybe this was her chance to actually have a few moments to herself.

There was a knock on the door and Trix sighed. Oh well, she could always hope.

"Trix? I'm just going to pop out to B&Q to get a front door." Sarah Jane's voiced called through the wood of the door. "I'll be about a couple of hours. Please don't leave the house or touch anything in the attic. I won't be long."

"Okay Sarah Jane." Trix replied, listening as the sound of Sarah Jane's footsteps as she walked away from the door. A moment later she heard the sound of a door shutting as Sarah Jane left the house. Trix was on her own and in peace. She smiled and closed her eyes in bliss as she relaxed.

She spent a while in the bath, cleaning off the dirt and grime that had stuck to her skin like a tick on skin, before she decided to get out and dress. She was still a bit unsure about wearing Luke's clothes, even if Sarah Jane said he wouldn't mind, but what else could she wear? All of her clothes were stuck in a locker at Park Vale School. _This is going to be so awkward when they get back from school. _She thought as she picked up her notebook and put it in the pocket of Luke's jacket. She picked up her own clothes and exited the bathroom, walking downstairs and into the kitchen to put her clothes in the washing machine. She sighed and then decided to go in to the front room.

With a sigh, she slumped on the sofa, picking up a book and flicking idly through it before dropping on the seat next to her. She started to twiddle her thumbs as she stared at the room around her. She didn't want to admit it, but she was utterly bored. She wasn't very interested in the television in the corner either, TV shows before 2031 were very depressing with global warming and news reports of wars going on in the middle east, that no one bothered to watch anymore. She groaned in frustration at not being able to do anything. She stood up and began to pace back and forth until she started to get dizzy.

"Why is Earth so flipping dull?" she muttered to herself. "There's nothing to do on this planet!" She decided that since she was stuck there, she might as well do a bit of exploring. She walked out of the room and up the stairs until she reached the first landing. There were a number of doors down the corridor, so she picked one at random. Her eyebrows raised in surprise as she entered the first room. It was Sarah Jane's bedroom. The room was decorated in light pinks and beiges, which if Trix was honest did not expect at all, with a single bed and a dressing table in the corner of the room. She walked in slowly gazing at every detail that the room could offer. It was quite basic and slightly fake in Trix's opinion, like this room didn't show the real Sarah Jane at all. Her hand gently touched the soft wood of the dressing table and smiled slightly as she saw two small framed pictures standing by the mirror. One of them she recognized immediately as Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani grinning happily. They seemed to be in the attic and they looked a little younger than they were now. The other picture was of Sarah Jane and a man with a hat and an old stripy scarf wrapped around his neck. The picture was black and white and Sarah Jane looked really young, like she was in her twenties. She looked really happy, grinning like a fool and staring at the man with longing eyes. Trix glanced away from the picture, feeling like she was intruding on some private memory.

With one last look around the room, she swiftly left the room and down the corridor until she found another room and entered. She knew immediately that this had to be Luke's room. She rolled her eyes and smirked. _Yep, definitely Luke's room, a typical teenage boy's room. _She thought as she walked in, stepping over a t-shirt that was strewn along the floor. The walls were painted blue and were covered in posters of Einstein, dinosaur's skeletons and a periodic table. _This boy definitely likes his science._ She thought as she peered at a chemistry set that was taking up most of the desktop in the far corner by the window. She turned around and stopped, her eyes fixed on an object on his bedside table. It was her Vortex Manipulator. _But, why does Luke have it?_

She strode over to the bedside table and picked it up with a frown and strapped it on to her wrist. Did he think she would run away? Despite her protests, she had changed her mind and saw sense that if she ran away she would only be in more danger. Did he not trust her then? She trusted him, well trusted as much as she could being near enough strangers. Why did he have her Vortex Manipulator then? She couldn't think of any reason why he should have it. With a frown she left the room and up to the attic, not fully aware of where her legs were taking her until she had arrived there.

"Good day Mistress Trix." greeted K-9 as he rolled forward on his robotic wheels. Trix jumped slightly at the sound, before sitting down on the steps in front of Mr Smith. K-9 rolled forward and his little scanner nose grew and scanned her. "Mistress Trix, is there anything troubling you? My scans say that your emotional stability is not functioning at full capacity."

She smiled at patted K-9 on his head. "I'm alright K-9, I'm just wondering what I could do today. I'm just so bored."

"I am afraid I would not be able to help you Mistress. Perhaps you could look around the attic or the house?" K-9 suggested in a sad voice. Trix sighed in defeat and smiled slightly. She stood up and decided to explore the rest of the house. Saying bye to Mr Smith and K-9 she quickly exited the attic and descended the stairs in to the kitchen. She didn't stay long there because after all, it was _just _a kitchen and instead walked out in to the back garden where she crashed a couple of nights ago. The bins were still tipped over with rubbish lying everywhere, looking like a mini rubbish dump. Also it looked like a few animals had rummaged through it during the night because some of the black plastic rubbish bags had jagged rips in them, as if they'd been ravenously ripped apart.

In Trix's opinion, Sarah Jane and Luke had a very nice garden, an house for that matter too, with plush green bushes and colourful flowers planted in a flowerbed next to a very nice wooden bench and canopy. This place would be perfect in the summer. She didn't have much of a home back at the academy. She had a nice "family" if that's what you would call them but it wasn't really _home_. That's one of the reasons why she keeps travelling. She wanted a real family.

She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts and began to walk around the garden looking at all of the flowers and the different garden ornaments that were placed all over the garden. There were little gnomes sat around a small pond at the far end of the garden and there were fountains, birdbaths, birdhouses and a metal device hanging from a tree branch that looked like a bird feeder but at a closer look was actually a galactic force field emitter. Trix chuckled a little. She should've known that Sarah Jane would have a force field to stop alien ships crashing in to her house. The only downside to it is that it doesn't stop aliens who crash into it at ground level. It was as effective as an umbrella.

As Trix walked along the path behind the house she noticed something on the wall, hidden behind the little plant pots was something that made shivers go up her spine. Hesitantly, she knelt down and nudged the plant pots to the side to get a better look at the wall and froze in horror. Her hands dove in to the pocket of Luke's jacket for her notebook and flipped through the pages until she reached a diagram scrawled in the middle of the page. She gasped and glanced back at the wall. It was exactly the same as her diagram.

A crack in the shape of a crooked smile.

If there was a crack in the wall of Luke's house, how many more were there? Where were they? How are they still here? This wasn't good news. Without a moment's notice, Trix was on her feet and she was running as fast as she could towards Park Vale School to warn Luke of the crack. If anyone touched it then their lives would be erased from existence. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as she continued to run down the streets and around corners. She slowed down at the corner of a junction and gasped for air, the stitch in her side almost killing her. She had to keep going though. She started to jog further up the street when suddenly she felt a blow to the back of her head.

She fell to the ground with a yelp as black spots appeared in her eyes. She groaned and rolled on to her back, staring dazedly up at the sky. A shadow of a figure stood over her with a large metal object that suspiciously looked like a spanner in their hands. Trix scrunched up her eyes and opened them again. The figure crouched beside her and smiled. The smile put Trix on edge. It wasn't a pleasant smile and there was a glint in the figure's eye that made her feel uneasy.

"Hello again Trix." The figure greeted as she patted the spanner in her hands. Trix frowned.

"Malaya…?" she whispered unsurely. She didn't look like the Malaya that she remembered from Stow-mark-Two, she looked totally different. She had short red hair and she looked quite tired as well. She chuckled darkly.

"Bingo!" she laughed, her smile wide and showing her teeth. In a split second her smile was gone and was replaced with a sigh. "Now…what am I to do with you?" Trix paled as she tried to shuffle away from the crazy woman. Malaya gasped and grabbed hold of her throat. "I know! How about I take you in to the police and get that reward? I heard you are incredibly dangerous and crazy. Maybe I'll get a place here to live, eh? Wouldn't that be nice? But I'm afraid I'll have to knock you out so that you'll cooperate. Hold still now." She smiled happily as she raised the spanner in her hands. Trix didn't even have time to scream as Malaya brought down the wrench on her. And suddenly, all was black.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello, _

_I'm back for now! Here's another chapter for you all. I was a little disappointed about only getting four reviews for the last chapter. But I'll try and make the rest of my story better. Thank you for the suggestions, they sound awesome and I'll definitely try and include a few over the next few sequels I'm doing. :)_

_Now, on to the sad part. I am dedicating this chapter to the dearly loved Elisabeth Sladen who, as I'm sure you've all heard about by now, has died of cancer on tuesday 19th April. RIP.  
_

_Please review. Enjoy._

* * *

**The Time Traveller **

**Chapter Twelve**

"I have totally failed this exam. I have, I tell you!" Clyde groaned worriedly as he, Luke and Rani walked home from the English exam they had taken that morning. Rani rolled her eyes and smiled sympathetically at Clyde, patting him on the shoulder.

"You'll be alright." Luke said clapping him on his back. "And if not, you could always re-sit the exam." Clyde shuddered at the thought.

"Are you trying to scare me Luke?" he asked as Luke and Rani chuckled. Rani rolled her eyes as they turned on to Bannerman Road and up the driveway into Luke's house. They all headed in to the kitchen to make themselves some lunch. Rani looked inside the fridge for some milk, picked up a bottle and closed the door whilst Clyde reached in to the cupboards above, looking for some biscuits. Luke headed out of the kitchen and upstairs towards the attic.

"Trix, do you want a cup of tea?" he called loudly as he walked along the first landing. There was no reply. "Trix, where are you?"

She wasn't anywhere in sight. As he walked down the hallway he paused outside his room. His bedroom door was open. He was pretty sure that his bedroom door was closed shut this morning before he left for school. He hurriedly entered his room and glanced around to see if anything was changed. He looked around his room, searching for anything that had been changed. There had. Trix's vortex manipulator had disappeared from his bedside table. And since Trix was missing there were only two options left. Either Trix had taken back her vortex manipulator or someone else had broken in to his room and stole it for themselves. He decided on the latter. Not a moment later, he sprinted out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen to find Rani pouring water from the kettle in to the cups on the counter.

"Trix is gone." He exclaimed as soon as he entered the kitchen. Clyde and Rani looked at him in confusion, their smiles wiped from their faces.

"What do you mean "gone"?" Clyde asked with a frown.

"She's not here at all. Even her vortex manipulator is gone -"

Rani stared at Luke in shock. "You took her vortex manipulator?" Clyde raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I knew it! You don't trust her either! I told you Rani." Clyde said in a smug tone. Rani shook her head and turned to Luke.

"Why did you take her vortex manipulator?" Rani asked quietly. Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought that it would stop her if she ran off." Luke mumbled quietly. "Plus I was hoping that I could have a look at it and maybe fix it."

"So that you could impress her…?" Clyde implied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"_No,_ I just wanted to fix it." Luke replied. "But that doesn't matter now. We have to find her."

"Okay, so where would she go?" Rani questioned, starting to think about places Trix would go.

"She told me that she had a whole load of clothes in one of the lockers at school, so maybe she went there." Luke answered with a click of his fingers.

"See Luke, no need to worry. She's just gone to go get clothes." Clyde clapped his hand on Luke's shoulder reassuringly. "Honestly, girls! Who understands them?"

"Hey!" Rani pouted, glaring at Clyde. He gulped.

"Oh, except you of course Rani." He mumbled sheepishly. "I mean you are a girl but not _that_ type of girl."

She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Oh? So what type of girl are you insinuating I am Clyde?" Luke snorted quietly looking between his friends. This was going to be quite funny to watch.

"Er…a good one? Um, a nice one?" With every answer Clyde came out with, the look on Rani's face became sourer. "Oh come on Rani! Give a guy a chance!"

Luke decided to intervene. "Er guys? Back to the situation at hand…" His friends looked over at Luke, Clyde letting out a sigh of relief as he went.

"Okay, so we'll start at school and then look around Ealing for her." Rani clarified, setting down her cup and heading out of the kitchen to grab her coat. Suddenly, the phone in the hallway began to ring. Luke hurried and picked it up, pressing the little green button.

"Hello?" He asked wondering who it was on the other end.

"Luke? It's Mum, quickly turn on the TV and watch BBC1. You've got to see this." His mother's voice said urgently on the other end of the line. Luke mimed to Rani to turn the TV on in the front room.

"Mum, Trix is missing. She's not here."

"I know. Just watch the news now. I can't believe I'm seeing this." Luke paled and hurried in to the front room, Clyde following closely behind him. There was a picture of Trix on the news with a swollen cut on her head. She looked like she was unconscious. The news reader began to speak.

"_Breaking news! The teenage criminal Trix Rivers has just been captured and turned into the custody of the Police."_

"Oh no," Rani gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"_We have been told that the one responsible for Miss Rivers capture is one Jacqueline Lockwood."_ A picture of a woman with short red hair appeared on the screen, looking quite wary of the camera in front of her.

"That has to be Malaya. She must have changed her form to assimilate that woman." Luke blurted out pointing at the screen.

"Well, at least we now know what she looks like." Clyde said, trying to think positively. "Ew, she could have picked someone nicer to look like."

"Clyde!" Rani exclaimed, looking at him in disgust.

"What? I'm only saying." He shrugged his shoulders.

"_UNIT officers shall soon be taking her for interrogation shortly before a trial in court." _The Newsreader finished before moving on to the next story. Luke switched off the TV and spoke in to the phone in his hand.

"Mum, we have to go to the police before UNIT gets there."

"I know, but you can't Luke. I am not risking UNIT finding out about you." Sarah Jane answered back in a determined tone.

"But Mum -" he protested, Rani and Clyde looked worriedly at their friend.

"No buts Luke!" Sarah Jane interrupted. "Stay there, I'll go and find out and find Trix. I'll call you as soon as I find her. Bye." She hung up on the other end of the line and Luke turned off the phone in his hand irritably.

"So, are we going then?" Clyde asked hesitantly. After a moment of thought, Luke nodded.

"Of course, since when have we ever "stayed put"?" He grinned. Without a minutes thought they ran out of the house and up Bannerman Road. As they turned a corner Rani faltered, staring at the pavement. A shiver went up her spine as she stared at a crack in the shape of a crooked smile.

"Rani, come on!" Clyde shouted over his shoulder. Rani shook her head clear from her thoughts and ran as fast as she could to catch up. There was just this feeling that Rani couldn't shake off. The feeling as if someone had walked over her grave.

* * *

When Trix groggily woke up from being knocked out, she thought that she was in limbo. Everything was white. The room, the bed sheets on the bed at the side of the room, even the cold metal table that she was lying on with her wrists clamped tightly to. She blinked until her vision cleared. Was she in a hospital of some sort? Although, what hospital ties the patient down to the examination table?

She moved her head to the side and gasped. There was a tray of scalpels, scissors, knives and clamps. But that wasn't what scared Trix the most. There was dried blood on all of the tools and Trix was pretty sure it was her blood.

"What the hell? What kind of person dissects a patient whilst they're still unconscious?" Trix shouted in fear, tugging her wrists furiously in the clamps. "You wait till the NHS hears about this! Let me out of here!" The sound of a door slamming shut caused Trix to quieten. Someone was in the room with her now.

"Sir, the prisoner is awake and conscious." A voice spoke quietly, a voice of authority.

"What are you doing?" Trix spoke fearfully. "Who are you?" The other person walked around Trix towards the trays of bloody tools. It was a woman with dark hair and skin dressed in a surgeon's uniform. She picked up a scalpel and began to scrape the dried blood off. "What are you going to do to me? You'd better not cut me up again!" The surgeon remained silent as she walked off to a sink on the other side of the room next to the bed.

The surgeon walked back with a clean scalpel in hand and a mask covering half of her face. Trix started to tremble in fear, eyeing the scalpel. "Please don't cut me up…"

"Sir, the prisoner is showing defiance. Permission to sedate the prisoner?" the surgeon spoke slowly into an earpiece. Trix paled and began to tug on her ties. A muffled voice answered on the earpiece. The surgeon walked around to the tray and picked up a syringe half-filled with a clear liquid.

"Don't you dare…No! Please don't! No! No!" Trix screamed trying to shuffle as far as possible from the needle. She flailed her leg and kicked the surgeon in the side, knocking the needle from her hand.

"Assistance needed!" the surgeon spoke urgently. Next minute, a dozen or so surgeon entered and held Trix down to the table. The surgeon picked up the needle and closed in on Trix. There was a sharp prick in the side of Trix's neck followed by a growing pain as the anaesthetic was pushed in. It burned like venom, paralysing her body. She couldn't feel a thing apart from the tingles. She tried to scream but she couldn't move her jaw. Black spots appeared in her vision when they placed a gas mask over her mouth and nose. Before Trix fell unconscious, she could've sworn she heard a whisper. Just a small one; quiet enough for just her to hear.

"_Silence will fall Trix, silence will fall…" _


End file.
